Maxine Kinsella
Maxine Minniver arrived In November 2012 as the sister of Anne Minniver. Storylines 2012-present Maxine arrives from Marbella to visit her sister, Mitzeee Minniver, After stealing money from her cheating boyfriend and leaving him. However, Mitzeee isn't happy with her arrival after Maxine stole the first man she loved, her fiancé, Gary. Maxine apologises and reminds Mitzeee of the happier times they shared together. Mitzeee tells Maxine that she has to stop to lying to her and Maxine says that she has changed and only needs a chance to prove it. Maxine surprises Mitzeee by buying her old place and they decide to call it even. Maxine is drugged by Kevin Foster because he was told to kill her. Mitzee told Maxine what happened to Riley Costello, as she was devastated as he was killed and she never got a chance to see him. She later supports Mitzeee and her cousin Heidi Costello's husband, Carl Costello, to get revenge for Riley's death who shot and killed by Simon Walker. After the Bradys leave Hollyoaks, Maxine borrows some money from Mitzeee and decides to bid for Chez Chez and run it with her business partner Liam Gilmore but their attempts are unsuccessful. After an infestation at their home, Maxine asks Patrick Blake and Sienna Blake to live with her. After moving in, Patrick discovers that Maxine is unable to read properly and offers to tutor her, much to the delight of Cunningham] who finds it extremely humorous. Patrick and Maxine break up numerous times mainly over her behaviour. He has been seen controlling her, leading to Ash Kane becoming suspicious about him. Maxine has a one-night stand with Patrick's son, Dodger Savage and later learns she is pregnant. Maxine has an abortion because Patrick would know he is not the father as he has had a vasectomy but Patrick finds a pamphlet about abortion after care. Dodger also learns that Maxine had an abortion and confronts her. Maxine begins experiencing pain and later collapses. After being discharged from the hospital, Maxine prepares a dinner for Patrick. When she mentions Dodger's name, Patrick punches her. Patrick's abuse continues and Maxine later learns that she is pregnant. She also learns that their child has Down's syndrome, and during an argument by The Loft fire escape, Patrick grabs Maxine and she falls down the stairs. Patrick's mistreatment of Maxine escalates over the next few weeks, with several incidents including him forcing her to eat an entire cake, threatening her with a knife, and physically beating her. Maxine enlists the help of Blessing Chambers and Dennis Savage In order to help her escape. She uses a flower in her window to signal to them when Patrick is absent, thus It Is safe for them to visit. She leaves an emergency escape bag containing clothes and her belongings in Dennis' shop. On the night before the wedding, she manages to escape and Blessing drives her to the airport. However, at the airport, security are summoned when Maxine discovers Patrick planted a knife in her escape bag, so she cannot board the plane. She goes through with the wedding and they get married. However, at the reception, she realizes she has made a mistake and publicly humiliates Patrick, telling the entire village what Patrick does to her. Some believe her, including Sienna and Nancy Osborne, however, most believe Patrick - who has told the village that Maxine beats him. Maxine then says that she will not marry Patrick leading to Patrick grabbing her and pulling her dress off revealing her scars and bruises. Maxine reunites with Dodger and they plan to go to America. While Dodger is in the toilet, Patrick arrives and tries to take Maxine home. Dodger then attacks Patrick, leaving Maxine horrified and she tells Dodger that he is exactly like Patrick. The next day, Dennis gets Maxine to talk to Dodger but he is arrested for assaulting Patrick. Maxine then goes to stay with Mitzeee in America. However, Dodger bumps into Maxine at the hospital and they agree to give their relationship a chance. Maxine plans to propose to Dodger, but the event is ruined by Sienna, and Maxine believes Patrick was responsible. When Patrick is run over by Sienna, Maxine is arrested and charged after Sienna left her engagement ring in the car. After Maxine is released, Sienna tries to get her to Dodger to tell him how she feels; but Patrick put a tracking device on her phone and chases them, causing Sienna's car to get stuck on the tracks. Maxine rescues Sienna just before the train hits, and then phones for help, while Sienna rescues Dodger. She then goes into labour and gives birth to daughter 'Minnie Minniver' in a shack with Patrick delivering the baby. Straight after giving birth, Patrick takes the baby and abandons Maxine. He tells everyone that she died during childbirth but Maxine is found by Theresa and Celine McQueen and taken to the hospital. Patrick then tricks Maxine into driving, which is against her bail conditions by pretending that Minnie is dying. The plan works and Maxine goes back to prison. At her trial, Patrick lies to the jury about what happened but Maxine is found not guilty. Nancy then helps Maxine get to America with Minnie. When Maxine returns in the New Year, she is held hostage by Patrick, who plans to take her and Minnie to America against her will, but the police manage to stop him. Will Savage kidnaps Maxine and Theresa, trapping them in a boat which he later sets fire to in an attempt to murder them in order to ruin his brother Dodger's life. However, she is rescued by Dodger. Dodger takes the blame for pushing Will off the hospital roof for his daughter, Nico Blake, he Invites Maxine and Minnie to run away with him but she refuses and Dodger leaves alone. Maxine moves in with Darren Osborne at the boarding house and he offers her a job as receptionist at his company "Daz Cabs". He supports her through her custody battle with Patrick and they start a relationship. On the day of the hearing however, Darren being blackmailed by Patrick, lies to the judge that Maxine is an alcoholic. Patrick also puts a bottle filled with alcohol in her bag and she loses custody of Minnie. Devastated Maxine tries to commit suicide by jumping off a church roof, but Darren talks her down and reveals why he did It: Patrick saw him bury the gun that shot Phoebe McQueen. Maxine forgives him for it, and says that Patrick already took Minnie away from her, but she's not letting him take Darren too. To prove that she is a suitable mother, Maxine, with Darren's help, starts her own female taxi service named "Minnie Cabs" so she'll be able to provide for her future. Patrick then tampers with her relationship with Darren and she breaks up with him, unable to see that Patrick is controlling her again. When Maxine finds out that Patrick has motor neurone disease, she feels sorry for him and spends her days looking after Patrick. One day, Patrick overhears a conversation between Maxine and Darren and thinks they are getting back together as soon as he dies. Without Maxine knowing, he plots a plan to make Maxine look responsible for his murder, such as pretending Maxine hit him and transferring grand sums of money to Maxine's account. Patrick also persuades Maxine to help him die after they renew their vows, so it looks like Maxine murdered him. However, Maxine does not go ahead with it and Nico ends up suffocating him with a pillow. Maxine comes home, overjoyed with the news that Patrick may not be going through with the suicide, according to Sienna. She enters the bedroom, and is shocked to find Patrick's lifeless body lying on the bed. She screams, alerting Darren outside. He enters the house and finds Patrick. Darren finds a camera and then tells Maxine about Patrick's plan. Darren drives to a cliff side and tips Patrick's wheelchair over to make it look like he committed suicide. For a few months, Maxine is haunted by what she had done to Patrick, nearly going into a mental breakdown. Darren and Nancy become fed up with Maxine's worries so they decide to pair her up with Adam Donovan. Darren suspects Adam as he is Grace Black's brother. However, Darren and Nancy ruin Maxine and Adam's date. Maxine decides to go to America. When Maxine returns, she reveals that she is engaged to a guy called "Mike Jones", however it turns out that "Mike" Is actually Warren Fox. Maxine Introduces Warren to Sienna. Unknown to Maxine, Sienna discovers who Warren really is and the pair team up to make Maxine confess to killing Patrick. Despite Warren's attempts, Maxine does not reveal what she has done with Darren, warning her that she will go to prison. Maxine ends her relationship with Warren but later goes to his house to speak to him. However, Maxine accidentally breaks something that belongs to Warren's sister, Katy Fox, leaving Warren furious. Maxine refuses Warren's apology until Sienna reveals that Katy died. Maxine decides to reconcile with Warren. When Maxine is sleeping, Warren wakes her up and lies that Maxine was continuously screaming Patrick's name. Warren persuades her to tell him if she killed Patrick and Maxine reveals that she buried Patrick's body in the city wall. Warren decides not to tell Sienna after discovering that Patrick was abusing Maxine but Sienna blackmails Warren and he reveals the truth. Maxine goes to Darren and Nancy revealing that she told Mike that she buried Patrick and they reveal that Mike is Warren, who kidnapped Mitzeee. Maxine is devastated as Nancy and Darren reveal that he is using her for revenge. When Maxine returns to Hollyoaks, she discovers police searching the city wall for Patrick's body. Unknown to her, Darren and Nancy have taken his body and planned on burying it in the woods. Maxine later teams up with Tony, Darren and Grace to get rid of Warren. Maxine, Darren and Tony plan to torch his garage although Warren catches them. Grace accidentally shoots her brother, Liam Donovan (Maxim Baldry), and frames Warren for it. Maxine is taunted by Warren who continues to accuse Maxine of Patrick's murder. Warren attempts to call a truce with Maxine who refuses to believe anything he says. Maxine, Nancy and Darren are horrified when Patrick's real killer Nico and her friend Peri Lomax find Patrick's body in the woods. The police later confirm that they found someone's hair in Patrick's body. Maxine later goes to Adam and gives him Minnie's passport begging him to take Minnie to Mitzeee in America, in case she is taken away. Adam is confused and refuses but later decides to do it. Unknown to everyone, Nancy and Darren took hair from a hairbrush in which they thought was Sienna's but it turned out that the hair came from Maxine's brush. On the start of "The Point of View Week" on 5th September 2016, the first episode mainly focused on Maxine. Maxine is shocked when her hair is found by Patrick's body and during a police interview, Maxine collapses. She is taken to hospital and Tegan Lomax (Jessica Ellis) suggests that she is pregnant. Maxine buys a pregnancy test which is seen by Sienna who tells Warren. Maxine tries the pregnancy test, which reveals positive. Adam starts thinking that the baby could be his after an encounter the pair had a couple of weeks ago although Maxine denies this. Warren barges into the house, revealing that he knows about the pregnancy test. Maxine lies that the baby is Adam's and tells Warren that he is a bad father. Warren redirects the same to Maxine calling her a bad mother, before revealing to Adam that she buried Patrick's body. Maxine reveals to Adam the abuse and torture she received from Patrick. Maxine later decides to hand herself in to the police. She tells DS Gavin Armstrong (Andrew Hayden-Smith) that she gave a false statement before and reveals what she really did with Patrick's body. DS Armstrong refuses to believe her, claiming that she smothered Patrick with a pillow, leaving Maxine to plead her innocence. He assures her that if she reveals who helped her, she has a better chance of not getting a sentence and that she should think about Minnie instead of whoever helped her, before bringing out a brochure and reveals that that was found by Patrick's body. It is later revealed to be Nancy's. Maxine has a miscarriage after being locked in a lift by Peri and Nico. Nico stopped the lift because she thought it was Peri's father Cameron Campbell. Nico tells Warren that Cameron locked Maxine in the lift to save her self. For revenge Warren takes Cameron's girlfriend Leela Lomax phone and locks him and Cameron in the same lift and they fight. Maxine starts a relationship with Adam. In March 2017 Darcy Wilde, Adams assumed dead fiancé arrives and causes havock in Adam and Maxine relationship as she still loves Adam. They kiss on the city wall with Maxine viewing. Maxine gives him her engagement ring back and tells him to decide between her and Darcy. Adam starts to spend time with Adam but when Maxine's daughter Minnie goes for an operation he decides to support her. They eventually get back together and get married. When they come back from Mexico they find Darcy and Adams brother Jesse Donovan kissing and then start a relationship. Adam and Darcy's son Toby Wilde accuses Maxine of hitting him which he made up. Maxine gets arrested but gets released on bail. Maxine decides that she is leaving to live in Los Angeles with her sister Mitzeee Minniver. She nearly leaves but Adam tries to stop her leaving which he does. Trivia *Maxine’s favourite films are romcoms. Category:Characters Category:2012 Arrivals Category:Minniver Family Category:Blake Family Category:Donovan Family